


Falling in Reverse

by nicoleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam, Balthazar is Bobby, Hunter Gabriel, M/M, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabe is a hunter who saved his brother and in return did some time in Hell, and Sam is the one who gripped him tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Reverse

“You’re kidding me right?” Balthazar huffed, “You’re back from the dead and the first thing you want to do is get back to hunting? Man your family really did mess you up.” He reclined against one of the crates to stare up and the walls and ceilings, which were currently covered in runes and demon traps, and other various symbols of some ability, not that he really cared.

Gabe glared back at him, looking all of a menacing toddler with the lollipop currently sticking out of his mouth and a half eaten chocolate bar in hand. Pulling out the sucker, Gabe bit out, “Well if you were dead for what felt like forty years I’m sure you would like to know who or what pulled you out of fucking hell.”

“Touché.” Balthazar replied with a smirk.

 “Will you just read the god forsaken spell already?” Gabe snapped before shoving his lollipop back into his mouth.

“Were you always this cranky or is it just the Hell talking?”

 Gabe turned to glare at the other man. “I can still get Cas to help me instead.” He threatened.

Balthazar smirked, “Where’s the fun in that? He’s already mad that you caused Anna to get her eyes burnt out of their sockets.”

“Anna wasn’t my fault! None of knew that would happen!” Gabe protested, albeit a bit weakly.

“Well your brother doesn’t seem to see it that way,” a thoughtful look appeared on his face. “Maybe if we get him laid, which way does he swing again?”

Rolling his eyes, Gabe tossed the book at his ass hat of a friend, “Read the spell already?”

“Fa-hine! You’re no fun anymore. What ever happened to the Gabriel Novak who would go out drinking every Tuesday like tomorrow would never come? You know the one who thought it was a good idea to mix chocolate wine, one hundred and fifty year old brandy, a can of Bud Light, and a priceless Cabernet Sauvignon into one drink with a Warhead and call it ‘The Sexplosion,’ remember?” Balthazar asked, but Gabe gave him a pointed glare. “You used to be fun!” Pouted Balthazar.

“Read.” Gabe commanded.

Rolling his eyes, Balthazar obeyed. As he spoke the room began to shake and rumble, lights exploded overhead like fire crackers. Suddenly a figure appeared, he seemed to be a man, dressed in jeans, sturdy hiking boots and a plaid flannel shirt, he would seem normal, if not for the immense wings appearing behind him, like shadows that filled the air with a metallic buzz and the taste of iron.

“Who are you?” Gabe breathed out, shock evident on his face as the gun dropped from his hand. The man was undeniably attractive; unruly brown hair falling about an inch above his broad, muscular shoulders. His eyes glowed with power, the same power that radiated off of him in near tangible waves. Gabe was breathless.

The man turned and looked at him, “I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.”


End file.
